


Radioactive Spider-Ruby

by Warden_Shinigami



Category: RWBY, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: AU, No real ships yet, spider-man au, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Shinigami/pseuds/Warden_Shinigami
Summary: Earth 11712- Ruby Rose is a young girl in New Vale City, until one day she is bitten by a genetically altered spider. Follow on her journey as she gains and learns to control new powers, face dangerous foes, and gain powerful allies.





	Radioactive Spider-Ruby

Greetings, I am the Watcher Ozma. There are many worlds within the multiverse, some like others, some with aspects mixed together. This world is one such world.

We begin our story in New Vale City.

 

Two young girls were walking into a place called Beacon Laboratories, an independent research center funded by the city. One girl, Ruby Rose had been excited for her friend, Penny, for getting an internship at the place her mother once worked.

“I still can’t believe my project won the contest.” Penny said. “I thought for sure that Mercury was going to win.”

“Yeah, his sonic resonator thing was cool, but you basically made a jetpack. How could you not win with that?” Ruby said, excitedly looking around the building.

They continued walking before being greeted by the man in charge of Beacon Labs, Professor Ozpin.

“Ah, Miss Rose, Miss Polendina. It’s good to see you both again.” Ozpin said. “I’m glad to know you’ll be working with us, Miss Polendina, but Miss Rose could have put in a good word since her mother used to work here.”

“I know, I wanted to see if I could get in on my own before resorting to that.” Penny said.

“Speaking of my mom, do you think it’d be okay if Penny and I got to see her old project?” Ruby asked. “I always enjoyed seeing them , makes me feel closer to her.”

“Of course, Miss Rose. It should be right this way.” Ozpin said, leading them to the Special Projects wing.

Inside was many of Beacon Labs prized projects, from Professor Ozpin’s Nobel-Winning “Aura Generator” to the work of Ruby’s mother, Summer, taking the form of genetically altered spiders.

“The research into these spiders is to find a new way of gene therapy. Helping to create new ways to fight disease and prolong human life.” Ozpin explained as he showed the different containers that held spiders in them, the spiders having red, black, and blue colorings to them.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen spiders like this before.” Penny said. “Especially with colors like that.”

“It’s to differentiate them from common spiders, that way they can easily be identified in the event of an emergency.” Ozpin continued before noticing a look on Ruby’s face. “Is something wrong, Miss Rose?”

“It looks like there’s a couple of them missing. Is there something wrong with them?” Ruby asked, concerned about her mom’s work.

“Unfortunately, yes.” Ozpin said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I wish there was an easier way to explain it, but somehow they’ve started decaying. Dying out from something in their genetic alterations. The best bet we could have of finding out what’s going on died with your mother. We’ve just been trying to slow the process to continue her work.”

Ruby looked at the containers, a deep sadness crawling up into her chest. She almost didn’t notice Penny placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ozpin began to continue the small tour, trying to change the subject to something more cheerful. None of them noticed a small spider descending from the ceiling and finding its way onto Ruby’s backpack.

Later at Ruby’s Home.

Ruby set her bag down in her room, she looked at the bags she had packed for when she started out at Empire Signal University in a couple weeks. Yang had already gone there for a year before her, and Penny was gonna be her roommate for the time, spending time between classes and her internship. She let out a sigh and sat on the edge of her bed, petting Zwei as he laid next to her.

“Everything’s gonna be different now, I mean, it’s not exactly that far away from home,” Ruby started. “But it’s still a big change, Zwei.”

Unnoticed by her, the spider from the lab crawled from her bag and moved towards her exposed ankle.

“I’ll still come to visit every now and th- OW!” Ruby shouted and smacked her ankle at a sharp pain.

She looked at her hand and saw the spider, dead. Zwei started barking to see if she was alright, but Ruby was too busy looking at her ankle.

“One of the spiders from the lab?” She asked aloud.

Suddenly, Ruby began feeling lightheaded and couldn’t keep herself sitting up. Zwei ran out of the room as Ruby faded into unconsciousness.

An hour later, Ruby woke up with a start, almost jumping across the room as she heard something loud outside. She ran to the window to see what it was, only to sigh in relief when she noticed it was only a garbage truck taking out a dumpster. Something felt off to Ruby, the room felt smaller than it used to. Deciding it was from the stuff scattered on the floor, she figured it was time to clean it up.

“Alright, what first?” She asked herself, picking up a skateboard from the floor.

Ruby had to take a double take when she tried to put it in her closet. The board was stuck to her palm. She panicked and tried to grab it with her other hand, but yelped when she accidentally ripped it in half. She stumbled back and suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her head before slipping on a magic 8-ball that she had left out. What surprised her even more was when she didn’t hit the ground. She somehow did a full backflip.

“I-I-I…” Ruby couldn’t muster any words. None of this made any sense. She needed to tell someone about all of this, but who?

Yang was out with friends, her dad and uncle were both out at work, leaving only one person she could think of that could help out. Being as careful as possible, she reached for her phone and called Penny.

“Penny,” Ruby paused, worried that this might lead to scientists poking and prodding at her to get results. “I have something I need to show you, but you have to promise not to freak out.”

“Ruby, that sounds kinda suspicious.” Penny said over the phone, concern in her voice. “I’ll come over, but you better have a good explanation.”

“That might be a little hard.” Ruby said, still confused about what was going on. “But I’ll try to explain in the best way possible.”

With Penny on her way, Ruby tried her best to try and find a way to explain what was going on. She was making a mental list of what she could do now. The skateboard, which was gonna be expensive to replace, showed she had superhuman strength and somehow her hands could stick to things. She wondered what else she could do. She walked over to the wall and put her hand on it. Slowly but surely she put the next hand on it, and to her surprise she began crawling up the ceiling, her feet sticking to the wall as well. As she got to the edge of the ceiling, she decided to test it even more. And in seconds, Ruby was crawling against the ceiling, watching as Zwei circled along the floor in confusion.

“Alright, let’s see how far I can push this.” Ruby said, letting out a breathe of caution.

Ruby took one hand off the ceiling and started to try and stand, her last hand coming up to the fingertips. She hesitated for a second before taking her last hand off the ceiling and slowly standing. She was standing like normal, except upside down, she looked around the room, almost excited by what was happening.

Until she turned and saw Penny standing in her doorway, an almost terrified look on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, fellow fans! For further updates and drabbles, be sure to follow my tumblr at itswarden. Stay tuned for more adventures of the Radioactive Spider-Ruby!


End file.
